Tales of Humor and Crazyness
by The Forever Young One
Summary: A series of random and short oneshots of Lloyd and the gang, mostly focused on Lloyd and Kratos though. Uh...well...I might not finish it, so beware! NO YAOI OR INCEST OR YURI


_Tales of Humor and Crazyness_

**Ch. 1: Nightmarmes of...Humor?**

_**SilverMoon:** Wow, a crackfic, well...sorta.  
**Lloyd:** I do** not** do crack!  
**Me:** Are you sure?  
**Kratos:** Lloyd, you better not be. -angry parent face-  
**Lloyd:** -backs away- Uh...no, never!  
**Me:** Disclaimer please...  
**Kratos:** SilverMoon doesn't own._

* * *

As sat at the edge of the cliff, thinking about the past events, like when his father left, or like when they defeated Mithos. Oh how he truly missed his father. Lloyd looked up to the sky, hoping to see Kratos floating back down to earth. He searched deep down inside himself to try and find one spark of hope, or something that would spark some hope. But, sadly, nothing came to mind. "Why did he have to leave?" He stood up. _"Its getting late, I should probably head home."_ He was currently staying with Dirk while he worked on his boat that would take him around the world to destroy all the exspheres. He continued to walk through the dense forest, he, once again, looked towards the sky. This time, seeing the shape of Derris Kharlan, the place where his father was. He glared at it, that was the place that took his father from him, that cursed place. Not even realizing it, he walked right into something, it was furry, and green. "Noishe?" Lloyd said, finally realizing he had arrived home.

"-bark-!" Noishe stuck out his tounge happily.

"Oh, I'm home, well, goodnight." Lloyd patted him on the head and walked off in the direction of the door to his house. Almost at once, he was greeted with the smell of hot metals. "Hey Dirk, I'm going to bed, g'night." Yes, he had stopped calling Dirk _dad_, it just didn't feel right after finding out that Kratos was his father.

"Ok, g'night me boy." He said in his dwarven accent. Lloyd walked up the stairs into his loft-like room, it was small, but nice and cozy. As he lay there in his bed, he once again thought about his dad. But of course, he wasn't there, he was off in the damned place called Derris Kharlan. How he hated that place, it was too much to put into words. Finally, after what felt like hours, he managed to fall into a light sleep.

----------------

_He was awoken by something or someone shaking him. He looked up and rubbed his eyes, only to see, non other than Yuan. "Lloyd!! Your father has been seriously injured! Derris Kharlan suddenly crashed down to earth!!" He shouted in Lloyd's ear._

_"What?!" Lloyd immediately shot up and ran out the door, when he got downstairs, he saw Kratos. But he wasn't laying down on the floor, he was...dancing? "What the...?"_

_"Look Lloyd! I'm a ballerina!!" Kratos said while spinning in circles. Soon, Genis, Raine, Sheena, Zelos, Colette, Regal, and Presea joined in. "We are all ballerinas!! Join us Lloyd! Join us!!" Kratos shouted while he and the others danced towards Lloyd._

_"NO! NOOOOOOO!!" Then, everything went black._

----------------

Meanwhile, Kratos, who had been suddenly shot down back to earth while trying to stop some important information from going into a warp hole in space, was trying to get Lloyd off him. He was clinging to him and shouting "NO!!" In his sleep. "Wake up you idiot!! You're having a dream!" Suddenly, Lloyd woke up. His face immediately turned a light shade of red when finding himself burried in Kratos's chest.

"Uh...I had a bad dream? And uh..." His eyes went wide in realization. "What the heck are you doing here?!"

"I was shot down by a warp hole while trying to stop important information from going into it. I got it..." He pulled something out of his pocket, it looked like it could've been a piece of paper at one point. Key word, could've.

"Oh...sorry..."

"Why're you apologizing? Don't start sounding like Colette, you hear?" (A/N: Sorry Colette fans, but I personally hate her...)

"Uh, yeah." Lloyd said.

"Now, tell me about your dream."

"Well, it started out as me sleeping then Yuan came and told me that you were seriously injured. So, I ran down stairs and found you and everyone else dancing like ballerinas and shouting 'We are all ballerinas!! Join us Lloyd! Join us!!' And you started dancing towards me. But next thing I knew, you were shaking me awake." Lloyd explained.

"...Lloyd, What the heck are you talking about?!" Kratos said, he couldn't help it, he laughed his brains out. In fact, if Lloyd hadn't gotten him a glass of water, he would've died laughing.

"Uh, nevermind...it was nothing, but you did look cute in that ballerina tutu." Soon, Lloyd joined Kratos in laughing, but after a few minutes, Lloyd was soon hit over the head with a pillow.

"Don't you ever dream of stuff like that again, for one, I am _**not**_ a ballerina, and two, its scary..."

* * *

_**Me:** Wow, it went from serious to cracked up.  
**Lloyd:** Well, you do do crack!  
**Me:** Don't make me-  
**Kratos:** -holds back- Don't do it.  
**Me:** Fine...-goes into a corner.  
**Kratos:** -sighs- Review..._

_**Lloyd:** Hehe...do do..._


End file.
